1. Field of the Invention
This invention lies in the field of acoustic transducers. More particularly it concerns the design of a "loudspeaker cabinet or enclosure," or sound transducer, which includes a sound source, such as a loudspeaker, a resonance chamber, and an expanding horn, the acoustic energy moving from the resonance chamber to the horn through an aperture in a common wall.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the art of acoustic transducers, there are many varieties of cabinets of various sizes and shapes, most of them constructed on the basis of an expanding horn. Many of these have convoluted passages of increasingly expanding cross-section, bent in various ways to fit within a simple rectangular cabinet.
None of the prior art, however, has the advantage of this invention which provides a resonance chamber on which a wide band of frequencies can resonate, and an expansion horn to deliver the energy of the resonance through the open front of the transducer.
There is some art showing a closed chamber including a sound source in one wall, and an opening in another wall of the chamber, in the shape of an elongated expanding aperture, by which the sound from the interior of the chamber goes directly into the air. While the prior art devices, and this invention, have an aperture in one wall of a chamber, the art does not show, in addition, the provision of an elongated resonance chamber with the source at one end and with the cross-sectional area of the chamber decreasing as a function of length or distance from the sound source. Nor do they simultaneously provide an expansion horn with a common wall to the chamber, in which the aperture is positioned, and in which the narrow portion of the aperture is positioned adjacent the small cross-section of the horn, and the wide position of the aperture is positioned near the wide cross-section of the horn.